Schuldich's Strike
by dark wings alias raat ke rani
Summary: We know what happened if Schu gets his mind on others... but what if Schu got his mind played?


S C H U L D I C H' S S T R I K E  
  
Now, as usual… the Weiss Schwarz and other Weiss Kreuz related characters are not mine – bit…  
  
Warning: self insertion, bit of yaoi, bit of lemon, bit of violence, and lots of bad jokes... teehee, this is my first humor...  
  
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~  
Farfarelo licked that slender cream colored neck in a rush and tasted the skin hungrily. His tounge moved swiftly passing some strands of orange hair, tangled with sweat and saliva. Soft moans, groans and assorted boners came from the body beneath. He smiled and licked the pulse on Schuldich's skin….  
  
"OUCH!!! You bit me!!" Schuldich jerked as he pushed Farfie's body away from him. His hand rubbed his neck and found blood on his hand. "This is NOT fair! Why do I always get hurt when I make love with Farf?!"  
The Irish simply smirked, "God hurts when I hurt the others."

"But why does it always have to be ME???" Schuldich's brows arched, "Tell me, why does it have to be me? Why not Brad? Why not Nagi? Why not Aya Youji, or any other Weiss? Why not you?!"

"I can hurt myself if that makes you happy," Farfie pulled a small knife from the sidebed and was about to stab his body when a blood covered hand stopped him. 

"I'm not asking you, Moron!" Schuldich yelled. Then he looked up to somewhere at the corner of the room, "I know you hear me. Answer me, you stupid-"

"Hehehe… Schu is talking to God…."

"Hell, I'm not talking to God! I'm talking to that girl over there!" The blue eyed man pointed to a certain place at the corner. "Hey," he shouted to that unknown thing he was talking to, "I'm talking with you! Can't you get someone else to torture?!"

Farfie clapped his hands happily. "Schu's gone mad! Schu's gone mad!" He started to sing the verse over and over again.

"Shut up! And let me borrow your dagger!" Schu took a dagger from one of Farfie's collection and walked towards the wall. 

"Schu's gone mad! Schu's gone mad!..."

"Get out of there, you fool!" Schuldich started to stab the wall. Mind concentrating on the barrier that was created over there.

"… Euh, what's going on with the whole noise - " Brad opened the door only to find a weird scene in front of him. His voice faltered to silence, only the silence wasn't there at all. There was a loud "Bang! Bang!" sound from a dagger hitting the wall over and over again.

"Schu's gone mad! Schu's gone mad!..."

"Shut up, Farfie!" Brad turned to Schuldich, "What are you doing? If the wall is torn apart, you'll have to pay the bill."

"I want her to reveal herself!"

"…who?..." Brad looked puzzled.

"The girl! Don't you feel that girl?!"

"What's going on…?" Nagi came in his pijamas, still rubbing on his sleepy eyes. "I've class tomorrow and I need some sleep…." He leaned to Brad, "But I can't sleep with all this noise…."

"There…." Brad let the brown haired boy rested his head on his shoulder.

Schuldich turned to the two at the door, ignoring the ever clapping Farfie on the bed. "You are sleepy, Nagi, because she wants you that way. And you, Brad, you are always working because she … no, they want you to! Don't you see? We're being manipulated by some unknown people who play our minds and our body just as they wish, and they are even watching us as we act!"

"Have you been drinking, Schu?" Brad asked coldly.

"I didn't drink! I just want a bit of PRIVACY, don't you get it?" His eyes fixed at a certain area at the corner of the room. 

"… Brad… make him shut up…" Nagi murmured, "I'm sleepy… class tomorrow… math quiz at the first hour…. need some sleep….." He couldn't even make a whole sentence.

"You have to go to school and do that stupid quiz because of that girl!" Schuldich pointed at that certain space at the corner of the room. "You don't have to if she doesn't want you to go to school!"

Brad sighed and fixed his glasses with one hand. "Schuldich, shut up and let us have some rest, will ya? I don't care if you're playing with Farfie or even torturing each other, just let us have our peace." And he turned his gaze to the Japanesse leaning to him, "Go back to your room now, Nagi. I will make sure that Schu will not make any more noises…." 

"See, you have a soft spot for that kid!" Schu protested as the both of them eyeing the little boy walking back to his room, half asleep. "And that," he noted, "is because the girl over there wants you to."

"Schu is jealous. Jealousy hurts God…." Farfie said in pleasure but no one noticed him at all.

"Shut up, Schu. There is no girl here." Brad's voice firmed, "Now I don't want to hear any more excuses. You got me?"

"But Brad…"

"No more excuse. If you make anymore noise, I will throw you out the window."

"… and Schuschu's going to splat on the street…" Farfie still clapping his hands.

"You too, Farf, shut up!" Brad slammed the door and left the two of them in the room. /Schuldich's mind has messed up…/ he thought.

/I hear that, Bradley…/

/…/

  
  
"She plotts the whole scene against me!" Schuldich growled as he sat by Farfie, now calmly licking his knife. He kept his voice low anyway. He didn't want to disturb Nagi and Brad. Beside, he didn't want to let the whole characters against him. She would stir them up, he knew.

/Good point./ A girl voice popping in his head out of nowhere.

/Now you're coming out./ Schuldich muttered in his mind.

A "zip" sound came from the certain corner Schuldich had pointed before. A girl, not more that 20 came out from nowhere. Schuldich can see past behind her, a small room with all four walls painted pink and lots of anime and manga posters on the wall. He could see a big picture of Aya, Youji, Ken and Omi in their Weiss outfit posing on prussian blue background.

Farfie stopped licking and eyed the girl. "God hurts when a supernatural happening happens…" He smiled and then started to lick knife again.

"I wonder why I cannot control your mind," the girl walked. Her eyes big and wondering. 

"That's because I'm a telepath."

"What will happen if I turn the plot out and make you a standard human being?"

"That wouldn't do, because I can keep my mind with me."

The girl thought for a few seconds. "Let me try…."

"Shoot!"

The girl pulled out a laptop from out of nowhere and started typing. "This should do it…." She smiled contently. "How do you feel now, Schuschu?"

"Don't call me Schuschu! I hate that name!" Schuldich grunted.

"But that's a cute name."

"Sounds childish."

"That's what makes it beautiful."

"God loves children," Farfie murmured, "I hate children. It hurts God…."

"See, Farfie's agree with me." Schuldich claimed.

"Oh do you?" The girl smirked, "Now look at this!" She started typing, and as she typed, Farfie transformed into a new human being. Still of Farfie's old body, but he had a new personallity that was not Farfie at all.  
Farfarello suddenly sang Amazing Grace in his humm. He put his knife aside and walked to his desk, taking out some paper and started working just as Brad usually did. He made himself a cup of coffee and typed on the computer.

"Nice little Farfie…." The girl smiled nastily.

"You… Get Farfie back! I want Farfie back!" Schuldich screamed, "Bradley! Bradley, Nagi!! Have you done anything to them?" He freaked.

The girl smiled, "Nope, I only give them a nice rest. They deserve it. Brad has worked hard all day long and Nagi, aside of working with the rest of the Schwarz, also has to go to school in the morning."

"I want Farfie back!!" Schuldich whined.

"OK, OK," said the girl. She pushed the undo button on her laptop and all of a sudden Farfie was back. He looked blankly at the computer, and then at the pile of paper, and then at the cup of coffee.

"Was Brad here to do his job?" he asked absent mindedly. He grabbed a small pocket knife and started to toy with it.

"Farfie! Farfie! You're back!" Schu jumped of the bed and gave Farfie a hug. Then he turned back to the girl, eyes blazing in anger, "You mind corrupting little-"

"Huh, like you're not!"

Schuldich sighed, "OK, I am. But that's because you, they, make me to. I am not guilty at all. They made me do it. You made me do it."

"All right… all right… We did it to you." The girl sat on the now-wrinkled bedsheet. "Since we both can control others, can we have truce?"

Schuldich thought for a few seconds. "But I have my terms."

"And what is it?"

"I want my peace. I want my privacy.That means, no more peeping at me when I'm taking shower, no more peeping on me when I'm having sex, no more looking into my mind and tell the whole world about it."

"But… but…" the girl stuttered, "T-there won't be any Schuldich story…"

"That's my term. If you don't grant it, I refuse to work together."

The girl ducked her head. "Let me think…" She paused, "But what kind of story can I make out of you? People like it when they see you in the bathroom or in bed…. And they like it when you're reading others' thought. I have no idea at all."

"Hmm… you can try covering my act when I'm doing my job. Now, has anyone ever do this?" the orange haired asked. "I want people to regard me as a real Schwarz member who can work as ordered, not as an annoying person who can only mock on others. Why, people know me only as a lazy, fun loving, sex craving person. I'm tired of being exposed!"

The girl sighed. "All right then. She typed something. The girl voiced, "Then I would have to put some censorship on this 'Another Night with Farfie' chapter." The scene went black and a focal point made out of big white "CENSORED" writing came out.

"Good. Now leave! And don't forget to turn off the volume!" Schu yelled at the girl.

"Hey, what's going on?" another voice, later called as Fanfic Reader 1, came. "What's going on?"

"Schu did a strike and I had to grant his wishes in order to keep him in the story. I cannot control his mind…. But don't worry, I'll skip the plot to tomorrow afternoon when all the Schwarz went to Takatori building." The girl voiced again.

"… But," Fanfic Reader 1 said, "It's pointless to write of Schuldich without all those SAP, lime, lemon, yaoi, and all! That's just not Schuldich!"

"I know…."

"Yeah!" a new voice came out. This voice would be Fanfic Reader 2. "Bring him back! Oh… and you have forgotten about his German. Schu must speak German at least once or twice, and I haven't heard him saying any German word tonight. That's a big mistake, girl!"

"That's right," Fanfic Reader 1 voiced again, "You're too stupid to let that German twisting your mind. An fanfic writer has the absolute power. Even over that telepath! And Fanfic Reader 2 was right. You haven't even written a single German word."

The girl sighed. "OK, I'll work on him."

She knocked at the censor. "Euh… Schu… Ummm… can I talk with you for a while?" She knocked again until an orange head popped out that black curtain looking at the sound source of the "Schu… Please…. Schuldich…."

"Was ist das denn?(1)" he asked.

"The others don't like it when I'm writing without interfering your personal life...."

"Aber ich möchte meine Freiheit haben. Lass mich im Ruhe!(2)" He lowered his voice, trying to threaten the girl, "Jetzt raus! Raus! Raus!(3)" He pulled back his head and closed the curtain again. 

"Schu… bitte… bitte… bitte…(4)"

The orange head popped up again as he heard the girl asking in his native tounge. "Was denn?(5)"

"Ich versproche, dass ich dir nicht mehr verletzt will…(6)" the girl's eyes blinked as the way Nagi always begged Brad in his cute little manner. "Ich brauche Schuldich für meinen Geschichten. Bitte, Schu....(7)"

"Du hast geschreibt, Farfie meinen Hals gebissen habe. Das tun weh und das ist unfair und peinlich! Nee! Nein! Nie! Nicht mehr!! Verstehst du?!(8)"

"Schu…. Bitteeeee…..(9)"

"Nie!!(10)"

A tapped on the girl's shoulder, it was Fanfic Reader 2. "Girl, now you're writing too much German. Not many people can understand that. Let's just keep it at simple phrases like 'ja'(11), 'nein'(12), and so on, OK? Now I'm going to leave for a while, I'm working on Aya and Ken at the moment."

Fanfic Reader 1 nodded, "Work it out as good as you can," she said and then turning her head at Fanfic Reader 2, "Wait, I'm coming with you. I want to see Aya too!" 

"Euh… Uh… OK…." The girl nodded clumsily. 

Schuldich sighed. "OK, little girl, what's your name?"

"Euh…?"

"You know my name, you know everything about me. It's not fair that I don't know your name." He was back, speaking in the standard language again. 

"I… I-" the girl didn't continue, "I can't tell my name. Lest the other fanfic readers and writers hate me for that. We get jealous easily, you know…?"

"Ch… you're all corrupted in the brain!" the German spat. 

"God hurts when people are corrupted in the brain…" Farfie voiced from behind the curtain.

"Shut up!!" the other two said.

The two were in silence for a couple of moments later. 

"So," the girl finally broke the silence, "What is it like there without all the others watching at you having sex?"

"Tja… I kinda miss those little voice chirping around my head… to be honest…."

"And you lost your place being the main actor for the story?"

He smirked, "Get off my mind, you little fanfic writer!"

The girl glared at Schuldich, "Hey, I'm not reading your mind. In fact, I'm typing whatever you say. And your strike was only a plot so I can get into the story."

"Ch… Verdamt!!(13)"  
  


(^-_-^) –ENDE—(^-_-^)

  
  
(1) What is it now?  
(2) I want to have my freedom. Leave me in peace!  
(3) Now go! Go! Go!  
(4) Schu... please... please... please....  
(5) Now what?   
(6) I promise that I will not hurt you again.  
(7) I need Schuldich for my stories.Please, Schu….  
(8) You have written that Farfie bit my neck. That hurts and that's not fair and embarassing! Nay! No! Never! No more! Do you understand?  
(9) Please….  
(10) Never!  
(11) Yes  
(12) No  
(13) Damn!  



End file.
